A large volume of medical information is required to provide quality healthcare to patients. For example, information relating to a patient's diagnosed conditions, prescribed treatments, treating providers, medical procedures undergone, and other information must be accurately recorded in order to provide ongoing healthcare to the patient in a safe and effective manner. However, obtaining and maintaining such information can be challenging.